You and I
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Ash, Brock and Misty wander around in the Pokemon Center searching for something to do. Nurse Joy then inform them of a karoke night, that they attend just cus they had nothin else to do. Will the night only be about music or confessions from a certain raven haired trainer? PokéShipping! Mentioned QuestShipping!


**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

You and I

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the Pokémon center soaking wet. It had been raining pretty hard outside.

As they walked up to the desk where nurse Joy sat, water dripped from their bodies. They were freezing cold and the air conditioner being on was not helping the situation at all.

"Oh you poor children may help you," Nurse Joy asked concerned. Brocks eyes turned into hearts when he saw the beautiful Nurse in front of him. His body went from freezing to boiling.

"You can help me by going to dinner with me," he stated lovingly. Nurse Joy sweat dropped as Misty took out her mallet and whacked Brock in the head with her instrument of torture. He sighed, it didn't hurt as much as it used to. He was really getting used to it. He rubbed his bump that had formed on his head, and stood up from the tile floor.

"Anyways Nurse Joy can we possibly get a room," she asked, her voice trembling from her temperature.

"Sure," Nurse Joy answered, she turned around and grabbed a silver key and handed it to the orange haired girl, smiling.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Misty thanked the older woman. She read the key number and started towards the room. Ash and Brock followed after her, hurrying up so that they could get into some dry clothes.

* * *

In the room

Misty closed the door leaving the two boys outside the room.

"Misty," Ash whined. Pikachu laughed at his trainer and jumped off his shoulder.

"Shut it Ash, you'll get your turn," Misty called back. Brock rolled his eyes. Ash sighed and leaned against the wall. Thoughts of Misty and himself flew through his mind. He loved everything about her, he just could never find a way to tell her his true feelings, which made her available to a whole bunch of guys. This thought always brought a pang of pain in his heart. He needed to tell her how he felt one day, if he didn't he knew she would end up with someone that was way better than he was, and his heart would be shattered.

After ten minutes of waiting the door of the room was unlocked and out came the certain orange haired trainer that the two boys had been waiting for. Ash was mesmerised by her beauty. She wore a pair of tight-fitting jean Capri's, a tight yellow crop top, a pair of red suspenders, and her usual sneakers. Brock walked into the room next since Ash was in some kind of trance.

"Ash," Misty questioned as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh," he said, snapping out of the trance. He turned the knob but the door was looked.

"Danm it Brock," he muttered under his breath. Misty chuckled at her god friend's misfortune. Ash loved her laugh, and Misty loved him.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

Misty, Ash, and Brock wandered aimlessly around the Pokémon center. Ash had left Pikachu in the room to rest since they had battled a lot earlier that day. All of them in warm and dry clothes. They were super bored, and it was way to early to go to sleep. Everytime they passed a clock they noticed it was only like 6 or 6:15. After a whole bunch of walking they ended up at the front of the Pokémon center. Ash ran over to the desk, as Misty and Brock followed closely behind.

"Is their anything to do here," he asked hoping that she had something in mind.

"Well let's see here," she started as she took out a white binder labeled: Events," Ohh at seven there will be a karaoke night if your interested."

"I hope that helps you," she said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," he thanked the pink haired woman. The three friends sat down on the pink couch like thing.

"You guys wanna go," he asked.

"We have no other choices so i guess so," Misty said. All of their eyes went to the clock that read 6:30. They knew it was going to be a long wait. A groaned escaped the trainers, and breeder's lips.

When seven o'clock rolled around the three best friends were so relieved.

"Yes," Ash shouted. He started running to Arceus knows where. Misty sweat dropped and Brock face palmed. Once Ash realized that he had no idea where in the Pokémon Center this karaoke night was being held he ran back to his two friends.

"Do any of you guys know where it's being held," he asked. Both teens shook their head.

Once they got the information from Nurse Joy they made their way into the room that the event was being held in. The room was dark the only light coming from the stage spotlight. A man was on the stage talking about the karaoke night.

The room was not too crowded but there were a lot of trainers there. Ash, Brock, and Misty sat down at a table in the front and watched, intrigued on what the trainers choice of songs were. The man who stood on the stage would pick a trainer from the audience and they would pick a song that they wanted to sing. Ash, Brock, and Misty were always relieved when they were not picked to go up there. Soon Ash became quite confident that he wouldn't be picked, all of his confidence caught the eye of the host who picked him to after a chick named Marina who sang 'When I look at you'. Everyone noticed that when she was singing her eyes seemed to be focused on a certain trainer with light purplish hair. The boy was known by many as Jimmy.

"Thanks Marina," The man said smiling and patting her on the back as she walked off the stage and back to her seat next to Jackson(Or Vincent whatever you guys call him because frankly it's frustrating when they name people two different names) and Jimmy.

"Next will be," he started as he directed the spotlight on to the confident raven haired boy in the front row, "you."

"Nooo," he groaned. He was usually open to anything but he didn't want to do this at all.

"Good luck Ash," Brock said chuckling.

Ash stuck his tounge out at the older boy and regretfully walked onto the stage. He grabbed the mic from the man in front of him.

"What song do you want Ash," the man asked. Ash thought about this for a long time (2 minutes) before the perfect song popped into the boy's mind. He whispered his choice into the man's ear. The man smiled and walked over to his karaoke machine. He selected the song that Ash had chosen and the music began.

Without you  
there's no reason for my story  
and when I'm with you  
I can always act the same  
forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better

Ash eyes moved from his sneakers to Misty's sapphire/emerald eyes. Their eyes locked. Ash sang the lyrics as if they were meant for the two of them.

You and I  
we never get to sleep  
we're up all day  
we're over worked and underpaid  
you and I  
were always stuck in repeat  
day by day  
watching time drift away  
as we burn away

Without you  
there's no reason for my story  
and when I'm with you  
I can always act the same  
forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better

You and I  
we've never felt so right  
(this just might be just what I need,  
to get me through the night)  
You and I  
we're the perfect fit  
you've got me hooked  
so then i could never quit  
I just burn away

Without you  
there's no reason for my story  
and when I'm with you  
I can always act the same  
forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better

oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh  
oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh

Without you  
there's no reason for my story  
and when I'm with you  
I can always act the same  
forever, yeah if we're together  
we can make it, we can make it

Without you  
there's no reason for my story  
and when I'm with you  
I can always act the same  
forever, yeah if we're together  
we can make it, we can make it

Without you  
there's no reason for my story  
and when I'm with you  
I can always act the same  
forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better

oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh  
oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh

The song ended. Misty and Ash were staring at each other. Brock looked at them thinking that a secret message must've been sent through their stares.

"I love you Misty Waterflower," Ash said into the microphone. Aww's came from all of the females in the room. Misty could feel herself tear up. Tears of joy ran down her face as she said, "I love you too Ash Ketchum." Even more Aww's came from the females as the guys just rolled their eyes. They knew it was cute but they were to manly to admit it by Awwing at the sight before them.

Ash held out his hand, and Misty grabbed it. He pulled her onto the stage and planted a kiss onto her pink lips. The Aww's became louder.

"So cute now get off the stage," the unnamed man said ruining the moment. The two teens lips broke apart, their faces visibly pink with embarrassment.

They walked off the stage hand in hand.

"Finally," Brock muttered under his breath. He knew he had to explain all of this in full detail to Pikachu once he woke up.


End file.
